Dinner Guests
by Surelyyoujest
Summary: Lily and James decide to brave a dinner at the Evans household. Oneshot, please review!


Dinner Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who belong to the talented JK Rowling, just my own idea for the story. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On this particular Friday evening, James Potter was lounging on his wonderfully comfy couch, waiting for his girlfriend, Lily Evans, to appear at his apartment. He had just arrived home a half and hour ago from work and could easily admit that he was ready for the weekend. The office had been particularly hectic this week, and he was sure that Lily's job had been no better.

That was why they had decided yesterday that tonight they would go out to eat and then flop out back here at his apartment. James had been looking forward all day to seeing his girlfriend, and covered his impatience to see her by thumbing through a Quidditch magazine. Getting bored with it quickly though, he sighed and leaned back against the couch pillows and rested his tired eyes.

Apparating to his apartment based on James's prior instructions, this is how Lily found him a few minutes later, and seeing him, she quietly walked over and sat on the couch. Peering down into his handsome face, Lily smiled cheerfully. _Looking at him never gets old_, she thought to herself.

Sighing happily, she reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and bent slightly to kiss his forehead. His eyes popped open, and found his hazel ones staring straight into content emerald ones. A smile spread across his face and he dragged her into his arms and pulled her across his lap to kiss her offered lips. She did manage to let out a quick laugh before her mouth was crushed under his, but soon got caught up as he took it deeper. He tore his mouth away from hers to place kisses up and down her neck and she took this time to say hello to him.

"Hello Lily, I've been waiting all day to see you," he murmured back to her as he stopped his traveling mouth to smile warmly at her and tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Work is getting more and more crazy." While talking Lily had conjured up some tea and handed a steaming cup to James who took it gratefully.

"So, any ideas of where you want to go tonight? It doesn't really matter one way or the other to me." James sipped his tea as he waited for her answer. He noticed that she hesitated slightly before answering.

"Actually, um, I have a favor to ask of you," Lily responded while swirling the tea around in her cup. James realized that she had grown quieter when she said this.

"Is something the matter, Lil? You don't look particularly enthusiastic at the moment," James commented, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing's the matter really, it's just that I know we made plans to go out to eat but I was wondering if you had a problem if we did something else instead?"

"That's not a problem at all, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, this is where the favor part comes in. I got a call from my Mum today at work and she invited us over for dinner tonight." James looked slightly puzzled.

"Why is that a favor? You know I love you parents. Did you think I would be upset at having to spend the evening with them?" James questioned, confused.

"Not with them, no." There was a slight pause. "But possibly with Petunia." Lily looked at him and found him silently studying her. He spoke to her quietly.

"Lily, I would love to spend the evening with your parents, but I can't pretend that I would enjoy Petunia's presence. Not for my sake, but for yours." Lily shot him a puzzled look. James took the cup from Lily's hands and set it on the table before pulling her with him to lean back on the couch. She laid her head on her chest and waited for him to talk.

"I hate the way she treats you, Lil, especially because you deserve none of it. I don't like you to have to sit there and take her silent disapproval of you, just because you continue to be who you are." James began to stroke Lily's hair as he continued to talk.

"I'm not saying that you can't handle her, far from it, it's just I know that it hurts you to be around her. It's your choice if you want to go or not, Lil," finished James gently.

"I'm not worried about me, James. She's rude to you too and that's what I hate!"

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. If she can't accept you, then she means nothing to me, and her opinion means less. Not that I'm going to be mean to her back," James added, and Lily sat up.

"I know you wouldn't, James. And I thank you for that, even though she deserves it," she said and wrapped her arms back around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. She debated with herself for a minute. "I would like to see my parents though, if you don't mind." James smiled down at her and lifted her chin for a quick kiss.

"Not at all." And with that said, he pulled her up from the couch and they proceeded to get ready for the dinner ahead of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So James, my boy, how is work for you these days? I hear that Lily's job has kept her pretty busy," inquired George Evans cheerfully, pleased that Lily and James had agreed to join them.

"Oh, pretty busy, but not too bad. Another department has been having some difficulties with the Dementors though. I have to say I'm glad I'm not in there position at the moment." Lily looked over at James.

"They have? I thought they were fine with guarding Azkaban. What kind of trouble?" Just as James was about to answer a small cough came from across the table, and James stared at Petunia's sour expression. He decided then that he would not give her the opportunity to say something, even though he had every right to talk about his world.

"Oh just this and that," he answered vaguely, but Lily's parents were interested. So with a mental shrug aimed at Petunia, he then proceeded to tell them about Dementors and Azkaban. All the while, he talked over Petunia's discreet huffing and puffing and Lily, who also noticed this, squeezed James's hand as he talked and shot him a reassuring smile.

By the time dessert rolled around, James and Lily had each grown much more comfortable, while Petunia became increasingly _un_comfortable. And when Mrs. Evans stood to clear the table, Petunia stacked dishes quickly and marched into the kitchen, sticking her nose up in the air as she passed by James and Lily. Mr. Evans, having been aware of her attitude throughout dinner, sighed and shook his head before turning to the young couple.

"Even though, sadly, I'm sure you're used to it by now, I do apologize for her behavior. I still can't understand her complete lack of imagination where your world comes in. And I still can't believe that I have to be apologizing for a 23 year-olds behavior," he added with a dark look towards the kitchen.

"Dad, you don't have to apologize. We're not the uncomfortable ones here. And I have every right to come and eat dinner with my family, contrary to her wishful thinking," Lily stated with a warm glance at her father. James nodded his head in agreement and added, "I appreciate it that you let us come over, even when there is bound to be tension."

Mr. Evans chuckled lightly, slapping James on the back as he stood up and stretched. "No worries there, James. I enjoy both of your company and although I love her, if she has a problem with that then she can go eat elsewhere for a night." With that said, he roamed into the kitchen to join his wife.

"Well that was different," Lily yawned as she leaned against James who wrapped an arm around her.

"It was better than usual, though. She didn't actually say any rude things to you this time." Lily sighed in agreement, snuggling into James, who took note of her obvious sleepiness. "What do you say, Lil? Think its time to head home?"

Lily blinked slowly. "Yeah, I suppose. Let's go say goodbye to my parents…and to Petunia."

After warm goodbyes with her parents, and cold ones with her sister, Lily and James apparated back to James's apartment to say goodnight.

"Thank you for going, James. I honestly appreciate you being so nice about it."

"No need to thank me, I enjoy your parents. And at least the three of us behaved ourselves this time," he added with a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now give me a kiss before you go," he urged softly as he lifted her chin. She complied, and drifted with the kiss as he drew it out. "Mmm, thanks," he said with a smile. "Now I'll let you go get some sleep before you fall asleep standing up."

"Mkay," was her sleepy response as she smiled back at him. "Thanks again. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with a final kiss goodbye, she disappeared with a pop to her apartment, leaving James smiling after her.

Walking into his bedroom, he spotted his owl by the window and walked over to pet him. "I can't believe Lily thinks it's a chore for me to go visit with her parents, can you?" James questioned his owl thoughtfully. And with a shrug, "Oh well. It just happens to work out nicely that I like the parents of the woman I intend to marry." And with that stated, he gave his owl a final pet and proceeded to get ready for bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think


End file.
